1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window panel supporting structure of a window regulator, and more particularly to a window panel supporting structure of a window regulator structured such that a lower end portion of the window panel is supported and fixed to a fastening and supporting portion of a moving body which vertically moves so as to vertically move the window panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of the above type is, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-169213, structured such that a lower end portion of the window panel is gripped by two parts comprising a fixed portion and a movable portion in the fastening and supporting portion mounted to the movable body vertically moving.
However, in the structure of the related art, since the fastening and supporting portion is constituted by the fixed portion and the movable portion, a number of the parts is increased, so that there is a problem that a manufacturing cost is increased at that degree.
Further, since there is no means for determining a position in a horizontal direction along a surface of the window panel at a time of assembling the fastening and supporting portion with a panel holder, it is necessary to position by bringing a panel side edge portion into contact with a glass run guiding the panel side edge portion, so that an operability is deteriorated. In this case, when a force applied to the glass run has a dispersion, a position between the glass run and the window panel side edge portion is not determined. Accordingly, there is generated a dispersion in a sliding resistance with respect to the glass run, the sliding resistance applied from the glass run is applied only to one side, and there is a risk that a bottom portion of the glass run generates an abnormal abrasion. In the case mentioned above, there is a risk that a problem is generated in a durability of the constituting parts, and there is a problem that it is necessary to adjust the position.
The present invention has been achieved by taking the problems mentioned above in the related art into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a window panel supporting structure of a window regulator which reduces a number of parts, improves an assembling operability by providing a positioning means, improves a positioning accuracy of the window panel so as to do away with an abnormal abrasion, and improves a durability of the constituting parts.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a window panel supporting structure of a window regulator comprising: a panel holder adhered to a lower end portion of the window panel; a fastening and supporting portion provided in a moving body capable of vertically moving; and the panel holder being fastened and supported to the fastening and supporting portion, wherein a positioning means is constituted by a positioning projection protruded from any one of the panel holder and the fastening and supporting portion, and a positioning groove formed in another thereof and engaging with the positioning projection.
In accordance with the invention described in the first aspect, since the panel holder is directly fixed to the fastening and supporting portion, the number of the parts is reduced, and a cost reduction of the window regulator can be intended.
Further, at a time of mounting the window panel, the positioning is completed only by engaging the positioning projection with the positioning groove. Thereafter, the assembling operation is completed only by fastening the panel holder to the fastening and supporting portion by the fastening member. Since the positioning between the panel holder and the fastening and supporting portion is easily executed, an assembling operability is improved.
Further, since the panel holder and the fastening and supporting portion are securely positioned by the positioning means in which the positioning projection and the positioning groove are engaged with each other, a positioning accuracy of the window panel is improved.
Since the positioning accuracy of the window panel is improved, there is not generated an abnormal abrasion of the constituting parts such as the glass run or the like caused by a displacement of the window panel, so that a durability of the constituting parts is improved.